


Subtle

by Fangurl01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drawings, F/M, First Time, Library Sex, MJ is too smart, Public indecency, Reader could be a virgin (never specified), Smut, Studying, Swallowing, Teasing, Virgin!Peter, explicit - Freeform, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: You want to have some fun with your boyfriend, will you let the fact that you're in the library stop you?





	Subtle

Peter’s eyes scan over the same sentence for the millionth time, he has a test coming up worth most of his grade and between his other classes, extra-curriculars and spidermanning this will probably be his last chance to study. Yet he just can’t seem to focus and he has no idea why. No, that’s a lie, he knows exactly why, it’s you. You’re not even doing anything, your attention solely on the textbook on your lap, the two open on the table and your pages of notes, eyes flicking back and forth between each textbook and occasionaly scribbling on one paper or another. Your brow furrowed in that adorable way and your glasses sliding down your nose begging to be pushed back up. Your lively eyes shoot up and catch him staring, the corners of your lips twitch but you just roll your eyes at him. 

‘study’ you mouth at him his eyes trace the movement of your glossy lips and the slight glimpse he gets of your tongue to the corner of your mouth. He blushes to the tips of his ears as you catch what he’s looking at and wink in an overly exaggerated way. He drops his pen as you flick your tongue out once more and then grin wickedly, dread fills his stomach as a sinister look fills your eyes, a look that always spells trouble for him.

You bite your bottom lip and slowly let it go before licking a path over the slight indents you left behind. You look at him from underneath your lashes and offer a coy smile as you tap one of your many highlighters against your spit slicked lips.

Peter shakes his head minutely but you just wink and let the end of the highlighter slip between your lips. You go back to reading your textbook as the offending item sits snug. You suckle on it lightly as you re-read page 351, you pull it out slowly as you answer question 7 on the practise quiz. You slide it back in as you as you circle some things you don’t understand, you give it. A hard suck as you check your answer against the one provided. 

“got question seven right, I think I should reward myself,” you grin mischieviously as you pull a lollipop out of your pencil case. 

‘Of course she has a lollipop’ peter groans in his head as you make a show of peeling the wrapper off with your teeth and slowly push the sweet treat between your evil lips. 

For the next half-hour Peter watches you make a show of eating your lollipop in pained silence. His face as red as a tomato and his cock as hard as steel, which only worsens this whole situation. He’s in a public library for christs sake. MJ is sitting at the next table over drawing in her book and bobbing her head to music. But none of that seems to deter you, it seems to only encourage you.

Once you finish your lollipop you pull the stick out with an exaggerate ‘thwap!’ and wink at your blushing boyfriend. Your boyfriend who is looking anywhere but in your eyes and has a white knuckled grip on the table. You toe off one of your shoes and raise your foot to his thigh, he jumps at the contact knocking his pens everywhere. People look over at the loud noises and he somehow gets even redder.

“Sorry,” he squeaks out as he fixes everything up. 

Once the onlookers have all turned away you return your foot to his thigh and slowly inch it upwards. When you reach your destination you grin victoriously. 

“You okay Peter?” you ask sweetly “finding things a little bit… hard?”

If this were any other situation he would roll his eyes fondly at your corny joke, but instead he chokes on his own saliva as his eyes fly open.

“I’m fine,” he croaks and pushes your foot away.

“If you’re sure,” you slip back into your shoe and stand up “I’m going to go look for a book in the medieval history section.” With that said, and a small wink sent you leave the table and a very aroused, embarrassed Peter. 

For a brief moment Peter is confused, why would you do all that work to get him like this and then leave to continue studying. But this isn’t a history exam, you’d had that one three weeks ago, and besides medieval history was last year. With that realisation he looks around to ensure no one is watching before he rises and rushes after you.

He finds you waiting with a grin, leaning up against a shelf and pretending to be engrossed in your nails.

“Oh, hello Peter.”

“Don’t act surprised to see me,” he hisses “what was all that about?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” you frown up at him.

“We’re in a library, you can’t do those things here,” he scolds.

Your lips pull into a pout as you look to the floor “Was just trying to distract you, you’ve been run ragged lately and I could see you crashing earlier.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but that’s not the way to help,” he walks closer to you, places a hand on your shoulder. 

“Really?” you look up into his eyes with a cheshire smile “I didn’t see either of you complaining before.”

“Either of us…” he trails off as he realises what you mean, comfirmed by your salicious grin at his crotch.

You place one hand on his wrist and the other on his shoulder before twisting and pinning him where you once stood. “why don’t you let me help you with your little problem?” you ask sweetly. 

Peter’s eyes widen and his cock somehow seems to harden more as you lower yourself to your knees. The two of you have never gone past frenzied makeout sessions with fumbling hands and some missing clothes. Yet here you are, gorgeous and on your knees for him. It sends a surge of power in his being, though he knows he is completely at your mercy.

Your hands are steady as they reach for his pants, he thinks to stop you or to say something, but before he can muster any words or force his body into motion you somehow already have his pants at his knees and your hand around his dick.

“I think I spoke to soon, I should have asked if you wanted help with your big problem,” you start giggling at your joke and this time he does roll his eyes down at you. 

He goes to make some witty retort to your attempt at humour but whatever he was going to say is cut short by your lips around the head of his dick. He inhales sharply and clutches at the shelves behind him. You give a light suck and he throws his head back. You suckle for a few seconds more before pulling off completely and instead kissing and licking up and down his length. Once he is spit slicked and begging for more you wrap your lips back around him and swallow down as much as you can, wrapping the remainder of his length in your hands. 

Your mouth and hands work together to bring him pleasure. Your hands sliding down to meet your lips and gliding back up as your mouth works backwards. You suck deeply now and then, and occasionally twist your wrist, trying to give him maximum pleasure and be unpredictable. You look up to see Peter’s head thrown back, he eyes squeezed shut and a fist in his mouth trying to keep the sounds at bay. You grin to yourself and slowly pull your hands away. You adjust your head slightly, move until just the head is nestled between your lips, take a deep breath through your nose and on the next upstroke you keep swallowing til your nose is nestled in the coarse hairs at his base. 

His head shoots back up and he looks at you wide eyed in shock, he opens his mouth as if to say something as you swallow around him, he instead lets out a loud filthy moan. You both freeze, trying to listen. To see if anyone heard you. He looks around the library in fear and begins to move. You roll your eyes and swallow around him once more. He shoves his fist back into his mouth and looks down at you in horror. You just smile innocently up at him (which is hard considering what your mouth is currently around) and continue your antics.

You suckle on his length, swallow around him, flex your throat. You use every trick in the book until he’s leaning on the precipice of release. Only then do you ease yourself off his length. You sit on your knees, just the head in your mouth and reach your hand up to play with his balls. In the next second he has fallen, his head has fallen back as he releases his load into your waiting mouth. You wait until he’s soft and panting to ease his pants back up. You wait further still for him to recover and look doen at you, you open your mouth for him to see and make a show of swallowing it all, smacking your lips as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.  
“Holy fuck,” he mutters. 

You grin as you rise to your feet “Come on Peter, we have to go study.” You walk away from him with a sway in your hips and he follows as if in a trance. 

He sits back across from you, you’re giggling down at a piece of paper that you lift to show him.

It’s a doodle of you grinning wickedly, a lollipop hanging from your mouth and Peter with an exploded head.  
‘real subtle, from MJ’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you have any prompts or requests just comment them down below :)


End file.
